The Maiden voyage of Hope
by AnimeSiren
Summary: It is to be documented here, this testimony of sorts, the history that is making and perhaps some secrets to history that has past, My name is Legolas and I am the newly named King of Mirkwood. AU Currently revising so ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah totally, you have no clue how long this idea has been in my head, the first few chapters are written, but give it some time, because the first few chapters are short, and a little fruity, but they get better.**

**Read, and enjoy, and perhaps review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**X-X-X**

Chapter 1   
It is to be documented here, this testimony of sorts, the history that is making and perhaps some secrets to history that has past.   
My name is Legolas and I am the newly named King of Mirkwood. 

My father has only just recently passed; the sadness still weighs heavily on my heart. And all of Mirkwood has been handed down to me, originally I had thought this would have been a bad thing, I thought the orcs would still be over running my late fathers domain, evil things pervading in the forest. I thought I would have to fight to drive them out.

However that is not as it is, stoic like destiny is dealing with this life.

I should feel a great joy that peace has settle for all that inhabit these lands, these now settled lands, I should amend.

But in a way I do not. I wish there were something for me to do, rid the forest of evil, go on errands, anything. But I am King now, and with that comes responsibility, people go on my errands for me, and the forest harbors no evil now, I can not even go to visit distant friends.

Mirkwood was the final almost totally unsettled elven land, and now it has settled, all of the forest under my dominion and some fiefs of land surrounding it. The river lands to the north still have their own rulers however the pay direct respect to my throne.

Rivendell has been most recently under the devoted care of my dear friend the King Ellesser, of Gondor. There are few elves that live in it now, but it still looks as magnificent as it always does, every eleven years there is a gathering of all Elves and elven friends. We go and celebrate life, winning the war against Sauron and recent events. The last one that was held one of the things we celebrated was Aragorn's heir's birth.

Dear Aragorn has cared for it loyally, as it falls into his care through its inheritance to his wife Arwen. She Lord Elrond's dear daughter still grieves slightly at his departure, however she is an elf, and she will hold through…though she will be holding through things in the future that I myself am not certain I will be able to whether.

Lothlorien is still under the magical care of all it's elves, everything is still being upheld even though Galadriel and Celeborn have left these lands, the March wardens younger brothers' have taken up its care.

Dear Haldir, head March warden of Lothlorien passed at the battle of Helm's Deep.

That ends the remaining Elven lands, the few which yet exist.

Rohan has been very provincial under its now middle-aged king.

Rohan has reshaped its borders, taken under the care of Isenguard, however they leave it as an Ent land haven.

Saruman's evil has been washed away and only whispers of his name in fading tales remains.

Gondor is as plentiful as ever, its many outposts threaded of any evil that lurks there and the main city of Minas Tirith is exploding with energy and goodwill like none from Elendil's day have ever seen. Osgiliath too has been washed away of its filth and misspent blood.

The Shire has fallen under the command of Gondor, and all its inhabitants have been overjoyed at how the land has prospered, however none have been more overjoyed than a certain two mischievous pint sized pair of inhabitants.

My dear friend Aragorn had just passed his 100th year of life, his son and heir almost of age, he also has two other daughters, they'll have a happy life, of that I'm sure.

The first daughter will of course be trained in the healing arts of her mother, and shall learn all she can from tutors so as to be able to be married off readily to a good husband with a high status, she may even be chosen for her brother if that path is taken, it's happened before.

The second daughter will also be pushed into Academia so that if there is a wish of marriage she shall be readily available, however the second daughter has always upheld the traditions of religion.

Though as I think it, Aragorn has never been one for tradition so it may most definitely not occur that way.

I and others have waited a long time for Aragorn and Arwen's union, I am very joyous that it has finally happened.

If only Lord Elrond could be here to see it.

I miss them all, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and dear Frodo, and all the others that have passed on through the Grey havens to lands across the far seas.

It hits me now in this time of loss just how depressing it is to my heart, I have long had whispers of other things in my heart.

I've had slight ideas of building a boat myself, then traveling to those same lands that my long lost friends remain in. Perhaps I will travel there with my dear friend Gimli…Aye but no he plans to lay his soul to rest in these lands.

Perhaps then I will wait, and take another kin of dwarf with me…I would surely like that, I miss the camaraderie that I shared with my fellowship friends.

I have Aragorn yet and Gimli across the mountains. I travel sometimes to the Shire across the way when I have the time. But that was before this double-edged blessing of an inheritance of mine.

Sam's children are plentiful and Pippin and Merry enjoy an action filled life together, smoking pipe outside their Hobbit holes.

Sam has two grandchildren now, two more hairy feet mongrels to gallivant across the Shire.

Is it odd I wonder that I don't especially wish for companionship at the present times? I will for children certainly, I wish to nurture young, that perhaps share my hair and a mothers features.

In their mother I always imagine a fair faced warrior, someone in which it's easy to communicate with yet never dull.

I guess there will be a day for that, a day in which I will find the fair faced warrior of mine and have a couple pests to keep us busy.

Maybe twin boys and a girl…?

I'm an elf yet these days my heart makes me feel like I am naught but a dwarf…stone cold stuck under ground, not to see the fair sun again.

**X-X-X**

**Yeah, I'm really sorry it's so short, but it does get longer eventually.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter, enjoy!**

**-AnimeSiren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I'll put it up later today because I don't want to overload the chapters too much because I only have six written so far, but all six will more than likely be out by the end of the week.**

**Also to anyone that cares, I always finish a fic, understand, my updates may take 9 months sometimes but I always finish a fic, if I don't finish it then I'm dead. That's all**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own.**

**X-X-X**

Chapter 2

There has been a joyous announcement!

My dear friend Aragorn is going to have another child! I have just received the news this day, and I must say I am excited!

I was able to rise this morn with no doubts this day! By the time I had eaten the morning meal I was already planning out my trip to go congratulate the merry king, and how to maximize my time while I am there.

I will have to leave my blundering advisors in charge while I am away which means I will be only able to whisk away for no more than a fortnight. There names are Parith and Sarath and they separately have a few brain cells however if you are to put them in the same room together to discuss policy they instantly lose all brain function and bicker like small children. Even though the both of them are twice my age, indeed they are nearly as old as Lord Elrond was.

The only reason I leave them in their posts is that they served my father and, as they seem to remind me daily, my late father.

I will enter as part of the procession, the customary parade of sorts that occurs after an announcement like this and rulers from far and wide will come to pay respect and fealty to the newest prince or princess, who of course is not quite born yet.

However many of us will return or those that wish to pay their respects, but live a ways away will return upon the babe's birth.

I must plan a magnanimous gift for this new babe, it will not yet be born for some months but I will of course present a gift symbolizing my respect for Aragorn's throne.

Perhaps a new kind of river craft in which the babe and a nurse or its mother might be able to enjoy an after noon on in a cool pool…. Ah but there are no pools inside the walls of Minas Tirith. For surely the babe will not be allowed outside the walls of the white city until it is much older.

I will have to think of something.

I love sitting at this time of the day, when the last meal of the day has been cleared away and I am left alone to retire in peace. Twilight allows me to pour my soul out and to truly seek an understanding to my emotions of the day.

I told (officially) my council this morning of Aragorn's announcement and of my journey to the white city. I swear that if this were not a traditional journey of homage they would never let me go.

I some times fear that if they had the ability too they would seal me away and never let me leave, I'd be forced to stay here in solitude governing for naught.

I have to wonder if it's going to be a young man or girl that Arwen births.

I should almost hope for it to be a boy so that it may enter into the armed service of Gondor and be a captain of great respite, if it is a girl I fear that she will simply be left to be married off by Gondor's council.

Ah but I am acting as if the council of Gondor is the same as my council here.

In Gondor Aragorn is not ruled over humiliatingly like I know I am, he's free and respected, he pulls the strings, not his council.

All his children will be free to make what choices they will, whatever this new child is it will be raised to make its own destiny.

I also have to wonder, now that I lament over it, whether or not any of his children will take up the reins of the Dùnedain, they all of the blood of Aragorn indeed his son shows promise of living the length a Dùnedain does, as do his daughters.

I was letting my mind wander during the noon time change of the guards today and was nearly caught day dreaming. I was imagining my fair-haired warrior, how she'd act, what she'd stand up for. I almost began imaging her in battle when I realized that I was supposed to be overseeing the switching of the guard.

The council has urged me to marry before, back a just a few moon cycles ago when my father first died. My father was wed when he inherited the throne and I think the council was rather disbelieving that the two thousand-year-old errant child of Mirkwood was unwed still.

Hopefully I will be leaving by the morn, my belongings are being packed as I write and the guardsmen that are accompanying me are preparing. Indeed while it was "requested" that at least one squad travel with me, the council pressed upon me two so my travel time to Minas Tirith will be more and cut into the time that I had planned to spend in the city.

Our military system is the same as other countries yet our imperial guards are but few. Taking two squads with me, eight men in total, is almost half of the whole amount of imperial guards.

Though I'm thankful that it is elves I am traveling with and not men, for it would be even a slower time reaching the city. As it is it should take us little more than four-day spans however if I were traveling on my own I would surely be there by two days. That would be pushing myself as I will push the guardsmen to get there.

Well we will see what the morning will bring.

Whether it is luck or folly a being can always look towards the morn for new answers.

**X-X-X**

**Totally going to work on a Naruto fic now…..**

**I have like four Naruto stories to write up, a bleach one, and an X-Men one….so yeah, I better get busy…**

**Peace out,**

**-AnimeSiren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, I changed a lot of the after history of LoTR and I apologize but things had to be changed to let my plot work.**

**The chapters are short for now however they are getting longer as we go, this chapter is only 3 pages long, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR**

**X-X-X**

Chapter 3

Thank all the deities that exist that this day has come, and hopefully it will not go by quickly. I have many dreams that I would like to accomplish that back when I had my freedom I took for granite.

I look very much forward to taking a run in the forests one-day, a sunny day or a rainy day with a hurricane of a storm. I wish also to go to Isenguard and visit the ents at some point in the next few years, it would be nice to converse with them of days gone past.

There are many books in the libraries here about the teachings of Elves to Ents, mayhap Treebeard would be interesting in once again learning of the awakening of the forest, perhaps try to bring the Ent wives back as well. Oh yes, I think that would delight him very much.

That would be something to achieve! I'll mentally save it as a goal that is in my ability to try to make come true.

Parith came to me this morn with an objective and determined look on his face, he politely asked that I grant him a boon, for he had a question to ask me.

I was fearful for what he could be asking until I convinced myself that I would be leaving Mirkwood in a few hours so it would not be a problem for me for much longer.

Unless it was a problem that deftly required my presence in Mirkwood, thus delaying my trip…

"Sarath is under the distinct impression that he has been left solely in charge!" Parith's face immediately broke up as a child's would, anxiously moving from foot to foot, waiting to see the outcome.

I nearly laughed in relief and disbelief. This was what he was so concerned about? A simple matter such as this?

This was one day that I was thankful for Parith and Sarath's squabbling.

However before I could reiterate, reassuring him that they were left in dual charge, none other than Sarath popped up from around the corner, rushing towards them.

They were adorned, both in gold one of the colors of my house, and both wore circlets of silver on their brows. Sarath was a strawberry blond man with it plaited close to his head in tight braids, indeed I cannot remember a day in my lifetime when I saw his hair out of those short braids.

Parith was much different he had a deep brown, almost black, hair color with bushy eyebrows, he always looked half put together.

"It isn't true is it, my lord?" Parith turned towards him once again, looking up at him with a sickeningly cute look.

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Sarath, pulling to a stop in front of them. "I have been serving my lord much more loyally than you have, and for longer!"

"You have not!" exclaimed Parith in retaliation. "I have!"

I sent them a most disbelieving look, and then immediately glared, at this point I did not have the patience for this.

"For both of yours apparent fascination you both are to jointly regent while I am away, hopefully like civilized elves!" I said that as I shifted my pack, I was furious with the both of them. "You serve the throne of Mirkwood! This should mean that no matter if only one of you was chosen to rule in my absence you should except it with no question! You both have earned yourselves honorable titles, so don't act like you were a young eleth barely out of her first century!"

I immediately departed I simply wanted to get on my way, I had to go to the stables yet and then finally finish preparing with the rest of the company.

And then I'd finally be on my way to Gondor, finally I'd be able to see my old friends, and finally I might have some peace from this torrent.

X-X-X AUTHORS POV X-X-X

Parith and Sarath stood still as they watched their lord disappear down the great hall and advance toward the courtyard.

"He's finally stepping into his role," said Sarath, breaking the silence and grinning towards Parith.

"Indeed he is," said Parith "He is curiously like his father."

"Hmm," murmured Sarath "But we have yet to see if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

X-X-X

It is just after the noon hour and we are finally on our way, we are going at a better speed that I had originally predicted, perhaps the guardsmen could feel my anxiety, or perhaps my still angered demeanor pushed them forwards.

Either way, we were on our way finally, to the white city, the capital of the west, we were on our way to Gondor, and to Aragorn…

But most importantly we were on our way to salvation, at least for a few days.

And as I lay my head down this night, I can see my fair-haired warrior on the rim of my sights, teasing me like a dream of old.

And that probably was what it was, a dream, an image, and a hope.

A burning obsession.

And the moon will rise…

**X-X-X**

**I hope you enjoyed. Maybe you would like to review…?**

**-AnimeSiren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**X-X-X**

Chapter 4

This morning I rose before the rest of my guardsmen, and had prepared the camp for departure with all the gracefulness and sly meandering of an elf. For my men did not stir until a few morning hours after I.

When they did stir however it was to quickly getting gathered and silent mutters, I knew they were tired, however I also knew that we were not but a day and half from the White City.

None of the guardsmen looked at me as our small party prepared to depart, and I felt a small pang of sadness at that. Had I really changed that much? I used to drink, joke, and all around make merry with many of the company that accompanied me, especially the two banner bearers that rode besides me, Marith and Allel were two fine Elves that used to keep time with me when I was younger, I had thought we were rather close

Did it matter that I was now King? Did I change in their mind? Or have I changed in my own mind?

The day was cloudy and cool and the wind came from the East blowing gently on our faces. It was also provincial that it had not rained for the plains were calm and it was easy going.

What a sight we must be however, we were all dressed in our traveling skins instead of the traditional green and gold of the House of Mirkwood, the only clue as to who we were was the banners that our banner bearers bore. Tomorrow we would stop a league or less before the city and change into our presentational dress.

We would blend into the plains fairly well actually, the green forests of Mirkwood would adorn our clothing and shields as would the golden seven point star.

It was monotonous, the steady rising and falling of traveling on horseback, and so I let my mind wander.

It wandered to a farther place, with a fair-haired fair-faced warrior of a joyous countenance….

X-X-X

This is the last night I will have to spend camped out in the open with my guardsmen for tomorrow we would enter the great city, capitol of Gondor. It was all I could think about, I do realize now that it had become a safe haven in my mind, a place of refuge. I loathe thinking what it will be like when this sojourn is over.

When I have to return to Mirkwood…to the council.

I'm sitting away from the company, against a tree towards the outer of our perimeter, whilst the others comfort themselves around the fire. It is good that none of them bother with me more than they have to, for it gives me a slight comfort to see smiles on their faces as they talk amongst themselves, their faces glowing with happiness and light from the fire.

It is very good to see them smiling, as they certainly don't when they ride with me.

I know a sigh escaped me as I laid my head back against the tall oak behind me. It has most definitely been a while since I felt this relaxed, even with the guardsmen distancing them from me, I don't have the council breathing down my neck and no other disapproving annoyances.

When I reopened my eyes all I heard was the gentle crackling of the flames, the guards were sitting still, and as I looked towards them I saw some staring avidly at me and I caught another two exchanging a glance.

It wasn't a glance that I could immediately recognize, it half looked like a worried glance and then again it had a startled appearance to it and then all the more questioning like it seemed.

I put it out of my mind the moment I broke their gaze and returned it to my own lap.

I had never felt like a stranger amongst my own men but now I felt like an intruder.

I felt like a criminal.

I felt like a grievance.

I didn't feel like me.

It was with a heavy heart that I laid down that night, and to a quiet encampment.

Tomorrow we go to Gondor, and to Aragorn, to my salvation…

Tomorrow we go to Aragorn…

Tomorrow we go to my salvation…

Tomorrow…my salvation…

My salvation…

**X-X-X**

**Well I have nothing to comment on because apparently this story is crap….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I feel odd now that we have changed into our formal uniforms and are preparing to enter the procession. I'm not used to this type of clothing, I've worn it before but that was when my nursemaids wrestled me into it when I was a young elf.

However I must admit that we look the part of the noble, graceful bearers of the Elder's blood. Indeed at the moment we live up to the numerous poems and tales that depict us as always the fair folk.

I can see that the rest of my company is much happier to be in formal dress and ready to be able to rest and relax in the grand city of Gondor.

Where they can rest away from me.

Today will be a grand day, let's see if I can take it.

X-X-X

Gondor is in our sights!

The sight of my dearest friends City is overwhelming to my system, for I am feeling more joy than I have felt in the longest time. The skies are a delightful blue and the sun glints of the cities walls.

It is a very welcoming sight.

Ahead of us I can see that the gates are beginning to open and that the guards have surely taken notice of our approach.

Oh how my company is going to love to show off.

"Halt, who approaches the city of Minas Tirith, capitol of the land of Gondor?" a hearty voice yelled down from atop the gate. It was a slightly portly man, one of the guardsmen to greet the processionals.

"King Legolas of Mirkwood!" yelled back Allel "Lord over all the lost lands of Mirkwood and those that pay homage to it!"

"Then Friend enter! Welcome to Minas Tirith!" the portly guard, yelled back. If this had not been a traditional affair the gate guardsmen would have met them on the ground and there would have been more of an inquiry.

"And glad we be to enter the city!"

We pushed forwards, nudging our fair steeds into a soft canter, this is when the fun began. From the day of Aragorn's announcement to a fortnight on there would be endless parades in the streets and feasts at night. And as visitors of a separate realm we were to show a display of some kind just like the parades that went through the all of the city's levels throughout the day. All visitors at this time would do the same thing.

And my men were certainly ready to show off their elven grace.

Immediately as soon as we reached the suburban area of the first level the flagmen broke apart and the rest began to execute many exciting displays of acrobatics. To the humans this of course looked like an amazing sight, creatures intertwining complexly and absolutely. To us elves however it is nothing more than parlor tricks.

I know I snorted at one point, I got a cross glance from Allel as he crossed past me, waving his flag to and fro, but I couldn't help it. All I did was sit there and look 'regal' while we steadily progressed through the city.

Many of the children of Gondor had come out to see this sight, accompanied my mothers and a few by nannies. They threw strings and ribbons of flowers out into the street, the petals made a graceful tract to the ground through the winding elves and the sent made the air serene.

Eventually we made it to the top level of Gondor, and began the approach towards the citadel. However there was not a kindly king waiting to greet us, only a lonely helmsman with a soft scroll of papyrus in his hands.

"King Aragorn sends his regards," began the helmsman as we approached. My heart sank slightly to see that my old friends were not going to be there to greet me personally. "He is unable to attend to your arrival due to matters of the healers' house and would ask you to allow my humble self to see to your lodgings."

"Aye," I said. I can see now that I will not get to talk to my friend until much later. "That is no problem to us, we thank you for your hospitality."

"Then, Lord of Elves, would you and your kinsmen be kind enough to accompany me, I shall show you your lodgings and have your steeds taken care of immediately," he bowed kindly and then began to lead us down a side stair that I knew well.

It led to appropriate lodgings for the more important visitors, I had been down that stair more than a fair few times and I do not doubt that I will find myself lodged in the same room I always have. It was more serviceable than heading back out of the citadel gate and through the crowds of pomp.

I looked at the helmsmen that led us and briefly wondered if he might have been among the crowds of children when I came as part of my fathers escort for Aragorn's Son's birth.

We all led the horses while following the young man, he led us through part of the citadel, beckoning to several of his fellow citadelians as we passed. He, as was expected, stopped right before we began to descend the stair and turned to address my company.

"Your horses will be grandly cared for, and we plead permission to lead them to a private stable," Legolas noted that the young helmsmen seemed to adhere excitedly to the rules of pleasantries.

"Of course," I said, I made sure to smile at the lad, and it seemed to excite him even more. Then I carefully handed over the reigns to one of the men that had been standing to the side.

The other helmsmen fell away leading the horses off to their cozy stables.

And the young guard that was leading us bowed again and then we followed him and the remaining guard down the stairwell.

We were settled in easily, as I had predicted I was in my usual room and the others had been settled a hall down.

I almost let out an undignified snort again after an incident with the young guard that had led us to our accommodations.

He was just turning to leave my chamber (after bowing yet again) when I called to him in a chilled tone. "Guard of Gondor," I called for I had no other name for him.

And he turned almost frightfully, I was rather unaware that I could make people as nervous as that. "Y-yes, milord?"

"Your name?" I asked in a kinder voice, and he visibly relaxed. This was the point when I almost snorted, however I did a very good job of holding it in. For a moment I thought the lad was going to soil himself.

"Yonsha son of Yondide, milord," he answered back, he was very relieved.

"Well, Yonsha you have done well, your service will be well reported."

"Thank you, milord."

And then he left and I was alone for the rest of the afternoon and night, when my dinner was brought to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to: lillypop**

**Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**X-X-X**

Chapter 6

I though perhaps even the next morning Aragorn would come find me.

He did not.

My heart plummeted; surely he would speak to me before the small ceremony for all those that had come in the last few days to honor the new not yet born babe?

This was not working out for me as I had planned, which only made me more depressed.

By the time my breakfast had arrived I had found out why Aragorn had been absent the past day. The matters 'of the healer's house' that he had to sort out was simply a check up for Arwen. It was to be expected as her pregnancy progressed.

And by lunchtime I had decided to do something while I was here to ease my mind. Even if I had to be in a self-exile.

As soon as the tray from my lunch was cleared I put on more relaxing clothes. I did not feel like parading around in my cloth and colors, I would gain enough attention as it was for simply being an elf.

And then I left.

I had had experience getting around this city and none of the guards dare to stop me or try to find out my agenda.

I had one place in mind.

The Royal Byahu Gardens. Byahu being the Gondorian name for "white." It was a private area only traveled by those of privilege in the city. The most relaxing place possible. There were seemingly endless pools of the whitest purist flowers not to mention actual reflecting pools. Dogwood trees surrounded the area and there was one more thing about it that was much appreciated.

Barely anyone ever went there.

During Ecthelion's time he had forbade, by penalty of death, anyone but himself and his family from going inside. Many people who were able to go there still felt hesitant towards it. Some were still superstitious about it, and many believed that if they entered there they would find nothing but bad luck.

I could meditate here; I could find release here.

I could never return from here.

I'd stay here, by myself, the only one I can trust.

X-X-X

It was cold.

That's all I felt.

I had been staring into the same reflecting pool for hours, unable to pull myself away. All I could do was look at my reflection; I kept trying to figure out why I felt the way I did, why my life had crumbled.

Elves were naturally open with their emotions, yet I could not figure my own out, nor did I want to fully explore them, who knew what I would find?

So I kept staring, into the same pool, into the same murky gray water.

Into my own fiber.

I didn't even hear him approach the person that ruled this realm. He's the person who was a leader of men, a leader of a fellowship, he was king, King of Gondor.

Aragorn had found me.

He wasn't dressed like a king at the moment. He circled the pool to sit on the other side across from me, he was in much simpler cloths, a gold circlet around his head the only indication to his station.

I didn't recognize the expression on his face, which scared me. Had the salvation that I craved been taken away from me?

He studied me for a minute and I simply looked into his eyes, I was hesitant to say or do anything what if I spoilt what little hope was left for me?

Finally he spoke. "What has happened my friend? Your appearance and your aura are…harsh? I came to find you and yet all I find before me is misery."

I looked up at Aragorn and realized something…it is I that has changed. It's my mind that has let the council rule me, It's my own feelings that has put me in this depression.

It's my fault, all my fault.

So I told him, I told him everything. I told him about the council, the responsibilities, the feeling I've had. Being caged, unable to do anything, depression. And then I found myself sobbing.

Aragorn laid his hand on my shoulder and I sobbed, but I felt again, I felt all the emotions that had previously been disconnected from me, all the joy and happiness that I could have been feeling.

And when the sobs stopped wracking my body I stood and as I stood I looked into that reflecting pool that I had previously sat before. When I had looked into it earlier all that I had seen was desperation and a lost sense of life. Now as I look into that pool I see myself, I see myself with hope, I see my self as a living elf once again.

I had come to Gondor to find my hope and salvation.

And I succeeded.

And now I knew what changes I had to make.

**X-X-X**

**This is the end of like a "Part 1" of the story the next chapters will be a "Part 2" and will be a lot less crappy because in Part 2 I can actually write something. Part one was really more of a really long, fragmented prologue.**

**-AnimeSiren**


End file.
